Known Issues
Reproducable issues where Premiere Pro misbehaves are documented here by version. Premiere Pro 1.5 Auto Filters *cwrig says: : *See the thread "Auto Levels Use". Memory leak using Photoshop files *Using Photoshop files in Premiere Pro 1.x will eventually cause an "Out of memory" error. The only work-around is to convert your Photoshop files to another graphics file format before importing them into Premiere Pro. QuickTime Export *The Adobe Media Encoder does not pass all encoding parameters to the QuickTime encoder. See the threads: Quicktime. Title crawl moves in the wrong direction *The title will move in the opposite direction to what you select in the Titler. Simply select the opposite of what you want to get what you really want. Premiere Pro 2.0 Anti-flicker filter *cwrig said: : Auto-play DVD with no menu ignores DVD markers *See Aobe technical support document 332415. Channel Mapping *Bill Heslip said: : *Averdahl said: : Closing the Multi-Camera Monitor *While recording edits in the Multi-Camera Monitor during playback, if you close the panel by clicking the Close button in the upper right corner of the floating panel, any edits made during the current recording will not be saved to the timeline. You should stop playback before closing the Multi-Camera Monitor. Custom Effect Presets *When saving a custom effect preset, first make sure the Effects panel is open in your workspace (Window > Effects). If the Effects panel is not open, the preset will not be saved. Exporting or rendering a TGA image sequence throws an error *If you import a numbered sequence of TGA files, place it on the timeline and then change the speed/duration you will be unable to render or export that section of the timeline. A workaround is to convert the TGA files to another format (like PNG) and import those. Exporting to tape *If you click outside the Adobe Premiere Pro application window while exporting to tape, the export will stop. Full Screen Video and NVIDIA *When Full Screen Video is enabled on a system that has an NVIDIA card, performance in the Multi-Camera Monitor may be slower than expected and output of an HD project to multiple external monitors may fail (specifically, enabling Monitor 2 in the Playback Settings dialog box causes both monitors to go blank when the sequence is played). To avoid these issues, disable Full Screen Video in the NVIDIA display properties. GPU-acceleration *If you resize the Monitor panel during playback and you have GPU-accelerated playback enabled, the display mode will revert to Compatible (non-GPU-accelerated). To restore GPU acceleration, choose Project > Project Settings > General and click Playback Settings. In the Desktop Display Mode group, select Accelerated GPU Effects. Image Scaling *If you scale a still image less than 50% render times increase dramatically. Photoshop Files *When working with Adobe Photoshop files, Adobe Premiere Pro uses the c: drive as a scratch disk. Problems may occur if this drive is full. For best results, make sure that you have at least 1GB free space on the c: drive when working with Photoshop files in Adobe Premiere Pro. Project Files *Using Premiere Pro with a non-English installation of Micorosft Windows can cause periods (fullstops) to be replaced with commas, thus corrupting the data in the project file. See also Subclip playback problem *When using subclips taken from long master clips, playback does not start immediately. This problem is fixed in Premiere Pro CS3. Transitions don't initialize when replacing an existing transition * Transitions that pop up a dialog box when you apply them to a clip do not pop up their dialog if you drop them on an existing transition. Premiere Pro CS3 * Be sure to review the known issues in the Premiere Pro CS3 ReadMe file. 24P is captured as 30P *Mitch411 said: : Autosave Failure *Mitch411 said: : Export Audio In/Out Points Ignored *Oded Erell reports that if you double-click an audio clip in a sequence to open it in the source monitor, change the in and out points and then try to export the clip, the export ignores the new in and out points. *Mitch411 said: : HDV Audio Synchronization *Wil Renczes said: : *As a workaround Averdahl said: : Media Offline *Philip Sansone said: : *This problem will apparently be addressed in the Premiere Pro 3.1.2 update. No handles on the 4-color gradient *The 4-color gradient in the titler is supposed to have handles on the corners to allow you to change the colors. They are missing in CS3. Rendered clips no longer rendered when opening the project *Wil Renczes said: : Title panel creeps * When opening and closing titles, the panels in the titler change position. See the thread Title Window Panel Creep. Too many fonts or corrupt fonts crash keyboard customization * This issue has been fixed with the 3.1 update. Transitions don't initialize when replacing an existing transition * Transitions that pop up a dialog box when you apply them to a clip do not pop up their dialog if you drop them on an existing transition. Category:Known Issues Category:Adobe Media Encoder Category:QuickTime Category:Titler Category:Transitions Category:Troubleshooting Category:Video Transitions